Liste der zur Überprüfung vorgeschlagenen Arbeiten
'Nachnamen A-D' * [[Dr. Ing. Achatz, Reinhold: Prozessoptimierung bei der Entwicklung von Software für eingebettete Systeme (Dissertation)|Dr. Ing. Achatz, Reinhold: (Siemens CT T) Prozessoptimierung bei der Entwicklung von Software für eingebettete Systeme]] * [[Ackermann, Josef: Der Einfluss des Geldes auf das reale Wirtschaftsgeschehen (Dissertation)|Dr. oec. Ackermann, Josef: Der Einfluss des Geldes auf das reale Wirtschaftsgeschehen: e. theoret. Analyse]] * [[Ackermann, Stephan: Kirche als Person (Dissertation)|Dr. Ackermann, Stephan: Kirche als Person: zur ekklesiologischen Relevanz des personal-symbolischen Verständnisses der Kirche]] * [[Althusmann, Bernd: Prozessorganisation und Prozesskooperation in der öffentlichen Verwaltung (Dissertation)|Dr. rer.pol. Althusmann, Bernd: Prozessorganisation und Prozesskooperation in der öffentlichen Verwaltung: Folgen für die Personalentwicklung]] * [[Dr. oec. Bartsch, Dietmar: Распределительные отношения в условиях интенсификации социалистической экономики|Dr. oec. Bartsch, Dietmar: Распределительные отношения в условиях интенсификации социалистической экономики]]. (dt.: Verteilungsbeziehungen unter den Bedingungen einer Intensivierung der sozialistischen Wirtschaft) * [[Berger, David: Natur und Gnade in systematischer Theologie und Religionspädagogik von der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts bis zur Gegenwart (Dissertation)|Dr. David Berger: Natur und Gnade in systematischer Theologie und Religionspädagogik von der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts bis zur Gegenwart, Regensburg, 1998. - ISBN 3-89073-980-6]] * Arnold, Birgit: Die Freimachung und Räumung der Grenzgebiete in Baden 1939/40 * Prof. Dr. theol. Behrens, Achim: Prophetische Visionsschilderungen im Alten Testament. Sprachliche Eigenarten, Funktion und Geschichte einer Gattung, Münster 2002. * Dr. phil. Böhmer, Maria: Zur Wahlpflichtfachentscheidung in der Realschule - eine Untersuchung über Entscheidungskriterien der Realschüler in Rheinland-Pfalz. * [[Dr. iur. von Boetticher, Christian: Parlamentsverwaltung und parlamentarische Kontrolle, Duncker & Humblot, Berlin 2002|Dr. jur. von Boetticher, Christian (Spitzenkandidat CDU Schleswig-Holstein): Parlamentsverwaltung und parlamentarische Kontrolle, Duncker & Humblot, Berlin 2002]] * Dr. Buchner, Elmar (1997): Die süddeutsche Brackwassermolasse in der Graupensandrinne und ihre Beziehung zum Ries-Impakt. - Dissertation, Universität Stuttgart, 114 S.. * [[Brandts, Ricarda: Der Zusammenhang von Nötigungsmittel und Wegnahme beim Raub: zugleich ein Beitrag zu Grenzen und Schwierigkeiten der Kausallehre (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Brandts, Ricarda: Der Zusammenhang von Nötigungsmittel und Wegnahme beim Raub: zugleich ein Beitrag zu Grenzen und Schwierigkeiten der Kausallehre]] * Dr. rer. oec. Brauksiepe, Ralf: Politische Ökonomie der Transformation von Wirtschaftsordnungen in Entwicklungsländern. * [[Dere, Ali: Die Haditanwendung bei Imam Malik b. Anas (-179/795) im Spiegel der an ihn von aš-Šaibani (189/804) und aš-Šafi´i (204/819) gerichteten Kritik (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. phil. Dere, Ali: Die Haditanwendung bei Imam Malik b. Anas (-179/795) im Spiegel der an ihn von aš-Šaibani (189/804) und aš-Šafi´i (204/819) gerichteten Kritik]] * [[Dombret, Andreas R.: Übernahmeprämien im Rahmen von M&A-Transaktionen (Dissertation)|Dr. Dombret, Andreas R.: Übernahmeprämien im Rahmen von M&A-Transaktionen (Dissertation)]] * [[Dressel, Andreas: Bürgerbegehren und Bürgerentscheid in den Hamburger Bezirken (Dissertation)|Dr. Dressel, Andreas: Bürgerbegehren und Bürgerentscheid in den Hamburger Bezirken]] 'Nachnamen E-G' Dr. phil. Erzner, Frank * Dr. jur. Friedrich, Hans-Peter: Die Testamentsvollstreckung an Kommanditanteilen * [[Friedrich, Johannes: Gott im Bruder (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Friedrich, Johannes: Gott im Bruder. Eine methodenkritische Untersuchung von Redaktion, Überlieferung und Traditionen in Mt 25, 31-46]] * [[Fürst, Gebhard: Sprache als metaphorischer Prozess (Dissertation)|Dr. Fürst, Gebhard: Sprache als metaphorischer Prozess. Johann Gottfried Herders hermeneutische Theorie der Sprache]] * [[Gebhart, Thomas: Direkte Demokratie und Umweltpolitik (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Gebhart, Thomas: Direkte Demokratie und Umweltpolitik]] * [[Felix, Genn: Das Verständnis des kirchlichen Amtes in seiner Beziehung zur Trinitätstheologie bei Augustinus (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Genn, Felix: Das Verständnis des kirchlichen Amtes in seiner Beziehung zur Trinitätstheologie bei Augustinus]] * [[Gillo, Martin Waldemar: Studies on the nature of the relationships between job and life satisfaction: towards a comprehensive model (Dissertation)|Ph.D. Gillo, Martin Waldemar: Studies on the nature of the relationships between job and life satisfaction: towards a comprehensive model]] * [[Goll, Ulrich: Arbeitskampfparität und Tariferfolg (Dissertation)|Dr. Goll, Ulrich: Arbeitskampfparität und Tariferfolg - Versuch e. rechtstatsächl. Fundierung arbeitskampfrechtl. Fragestellungen, unter Berücksichtigung d. "collective-bargaining"-Theorien]] * [[Gollnick, Volker: Untersuchungen zur Bewertung der Transporteffizienz verschiedener Verkehrsmittel (Dissertation) |Prof. Dr.-Ing. Gollnick, Volker: Untersuchungen zur Bewertung der Transporteffizienz verschiedener Verkehrsmittel]] * [[Großmann, Jürgen: Technische und wirtschaftliche Faktoren der partiellen Versorgung westeuropäischer Warmbreitbandstraßen mit überseeisch erzeugtem Halbzeug (Dissertation)|Dr. Großmann, Jürgen: Technische und wirtschaftliche Faktoren der partiellen Versorgung westeuropäischer Warmbreitbandstraßen mit überseeisch erzeugtem Halbzeug]] * [[Gysi, Gregor: Zur Vervollkommnung des sozialistischen Rechtes im Rechtsverwirklichungsprozess (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Gysi, Gregor: Zur Vervollkommnung des sozialistischen Rechtes im Rechtsverwirklichungsprozess]] * [[Godschalk, David : Computer Related Occupational Deviance, Ein Mehr-Ebenen-Modell zur Erklärung und Prävention (Dissertation)|Dr. Godschalk, David: Computer Related Occupational Deviance, Ein Mehr-Ebenen-Modell zur Erklärung und Prävention]] * Dr. Grube Rüdiger: Die Auswirkungen neuer Fertigungstechnologien im Flugzeugbau auf die berufliche Erstausbildung im gewerblich-technischen Bereich (Dissertation) * Prof. Dr. Dr. di Fabio, Udo (Richter am Bundesverfassungsgericht), Habilitation (Universität Bonn, 1993): Risikoentscheidungen im Rechtsstaat; Dissertation (Universität Duisburg, 1990): Offener Diskurs und geschlossene Themen; Dissertation (Universität Bonn, 1987): Rechtsschutz im parlamentarischen Untersuchungsverfahren. [Es ist sicher lohnenswert zu wissen, ob auch das Bundesverfassungsgericht von zu Guttenbergtypen bereits durchdrungen ist. Dies wäre sicherlich die Suche nach einer Antwort wert.] - sorry aber das ist einfach nur lächerlich, wenn man di Fabio persönlich kennt. ' 'Nachnamen H-J * Dr. Hänsel-Hohenhausen, Markus: Clemens August Freiherrn Droste zu Vischering, Erzbischof von Köln, 1773-1845, Die moderne Kirchenfreiheit im Konflikt mit dem Nationalstaat * [[Hahn, Johannes: Perspektiven der Philosophie heute (Dissertation)|Dr. Hahn, Johannes: Perspektiven der Philosophie heute – dargestellt am Phänomen Stadt]] * [[Hartmann, Christoph G.: Zum Einfluss neuer Informations- und Kommunikationstechniken auf politische Parteien in Deutschland (Dissertation)|Dr. Christoph G. Hartmann: Zum Einfluss neuer Informations- und Kommunikationstechniken auf politische Parteien in Deutschland]] * Dr. Hofreiter, Anton (MdB, Vorsitzender des Verkehrsausschusses des Deutschen Bundestags): Die infragenerische Gliederung der Gattung Bomarea Mirb. und die Revision der Untergattungen Sphaerine (Herb.) Baker und Wichuraea (M. Roemer) Baker (Alstroemeriaceae) * Dr. rer. pol. Hoyer, Werner: Vermögenseffekte des Geldes - Theoretische Ansätze zur Rolle des Geldes als Vermögensobjekt im Wirtschaftsprozess. * [[Hundt, Dieter: Arbeitspsychologische Beschreibung und statistische Analyse eines Verfahrens der Arbeitsplatz- und der Persönlichen Bewertung am Modell der CIBA AG (Dissertation)|Dr. sc. techn Hundt, Dieter: Arbeitspsychologische Beschreibung und statistische Analyse eines Verfahrens der Arbeitsplatz- und der Persönlichen Bewertung am Modell der CIBA AG]] * [[Jaschke, Hans-Jochen: Der Heilige Geist im Bekenntnis der Kirche (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Jaschke, Hans-Jochen: Der Heilige Geist im Bekenntnis der Kirche: e. Studie zur Pneumatologie d. Irenäus von Lyon im Ausgang vom altchristl. Glaubensbekenntnis]] * [[Jochimsen, Lukrezia Luise: Zigeuner heute (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Jochimsen, Lukrezia Luise Zigeuner heute: Untersuchung e. Aussenseitergruppe in e. dt. Mittelstadt]] * [[Jürgens, Andreas: Pflegeleistungen für Behinderte (Dissertation)|Dr. Jürgens, Andreas: Pflegeleistungen für Behinderte]] * [[Franz Josef Jung: Die Regionalplanung in Hessen, dargestellt am Beispiel der Regionalen Planungsgemeinschaft Rhein-Main-Taunus|'Jung, Franz Josef': Die Regionalplanung in Hessen, dargestellt am Beispiel der Regionalen Planungsgemeinschaft Rhein-Main-Taunus]] * [[Jung, Steffen: Die Transformation des russischen Wirtschaftssystems: eine Untersuchung aufgrund einer Weiterentwicklung ökonomischer Institutionentheorien (Dissertation)|Dr. Jung, Steffen: Die Transformation des russischen Wirtschaftssystems: eine Untersuchung aufgrund einer Weiterentwicklung ökonomischer Institutionentheorien]] * Dr. Hockauf, Herbert: Die Bedeutung einer gezielten pflegerischen Förderung des Wissenserwerbs bei Patienten im Krankenhaus 'Nachnamen K-M' * Dr. Kaufmann, Stefan: Das Europäische Hochschulinstitut : die Florentiner "Europa-Universität" im Gefüge des europäischen und internationalen Rechts * Dr. Kefer, Volker : Strömungsformen und Wärmeübergang in Verdampferrohren unterschiedlicher Neigung(Mitglied des Vorstands der Deutsche Bahn AG) * Prof. Dr. Dr. Lauterbach, Karl (MdB, Sprecher der Arbeitsgruppe Gesundheit der SPD-Bundestagsfraktion): Weiterentwicklung des Parametric Gammascopes auf der Grundlage von experimentellen und klinischen Studien * Dr. Liebing, Stefan, Director International Gas Business. EnBW Energie Baden-Württemberg AG. Diss (2010): Energiepolitik in der EU und Russland – Interessenlagen, Konfliktpotenziale, Kooperationsansätze ; Anfangsverdacht und Beispiele * [[Lindner, Martin: Rechtsverhältnisse wehrdienstleistender Reservisten in der Europäischen Union (Dissertation)|Dr. Lindner, Martin: Rechtsverhältnisse wehrdienstleistender Reservisten in der Europäischen Union]] (stellvertretender FDP-Bundestagsfraktionsvorsitzender) * [[Linnemann, Carsten: Liberalisierung des grenzüberschreitenden Straßengüterverkehrs vor dem Hintergrund der Welthandelsordnung (WTO/GATS) (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Linnemann, Carsten: Liberalisierung des grenzüberschreitenden Straßengüterverkehrs vor dem Hintergrund der Welthandelsordnung (WTO/GATS)]] * Dr. theol. Lochmann, Peter: Das Wort Gottes als Urteil. Karl Barths Lehre vom Wort Gottes als Programm seiner Theologie, Heidelberg, Univ., Theol. Fak., Diss., 1977. (Nicht f. d. Austausch.) * [[Löffler, Reinhard: Vertragsstrafe und pauschalierter Schadensersatz im anglo-kanadischen Common law und dem Recht der Provinz Quebec (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Löffler, Reinhard: Vertragsstrafe und pauschalierter Schadensersatz im anglo-kanadischen Common law und dem Recht der Provinz Quebec]] * [[Lötzsch, Gesine: Computergestützte Studien zum mittelniederländischen Plenarium Ms. germ. 1612 (Dissertation)|Dr. Lötzsch, Gesine: Computergestützte Studien zum mittelniederländischen Plenarium Ms. germ. 1612]] * Dr. jur. de Maiziere, Thomas: Die Praxis der informellen Verfahren beim Bundeskartellamt - Darstellung und rechtliche Würdigung eines verborgenen Vorgehens. * [[Martens, Jürgen: Subventionsbetrug zum Nachteil der Europäischen Gemeinschaften (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Martens, Jürgen: Subventionsbetrug zum Nachteil der Europäischen Gemeinschaften]] * [[Prof. Dr. Maubach, Klaus-Dieter: Mittelfristige Energieeinsatzoptimierung in Versorgungssystemen mit Kraft-Wärme-Kopplung (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. Maubach, Klaus-Dieter: Mittelfristige Energieeinsatzoptimierung in Versorgungssystemen mit Kraft-Wärme-Kopplung]] * [[Marx, Reinhard: Ist Kirche anders? − Möglichkeiten und Grenzen einer soziologischen Betrachtungsweise (Dissertation)|Dr. Marx, Reinhard: Ist Kirche anders? − Möglichkeiten und Grenzen einer soziologischen Betrachtungsweise]] * Dr. Mayr,' Robert', seit 1. April 2011 Vorstandsmitglied DATEV eG. Dissertation bisher nicht in Bibliotheksverzeichnissen in D, A und CH gefunden. * [[Merk, Beate Maria: Legislative und judikative Einflussnahmen auf die Kommunen bei der abgabenrechtlichen Behandlung ihrer öffentlichen Einrichtungen (Dissertation)|Dr. Merk, Beate Maria: Legislative und judikative Einflussnahmen auf die Kommunen bei der abgabenrechtlichen Behandlung ihrer öffentlichen Einrichtungen]] * [[Merkel, Angela: Untersuchung des Mechanismus von Zerfallsreaktionen mit einfachem Bindungsbruch und Berechnung ihrer Geschwindigkeitskonstanten auf der Grundlage quantenchemischer und statistischer Methoden (Dissertation)|Dr. Merkel, Angela: Untersuchung des Mechanismus von Zerfallsreaktionen mit einfachem Bindungsbruch und Berechnung ihrer Geschwindigkeitskonstanten auf der Grundlage quantenchemischer und statistischer Methoden]] * [[Middelhoff, Thomas: Integrierte Planung von Kommunikationssystemen: dargestellt an der Einführung von Btx in einzelhandelsorientierte Filialsysteme und Verbundgruppen (Dissertation)|Dr. Middelhoff, Thomas: Integrierte Planung von Kommunikationssystemen: dargestellt an der Einführung von Btx in einzelhandelsorientierte Filialsysteme und Verbundgruppen]] * [[Miersch, Matthias: Der sogenannte référé législatif - eine Untersuchung zum Verhältnis Gesetzgeber, Gesetz und Richteramt seit dem 18. Jahrhundert (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Miersch, Matthias: Der sogenannte référé législatif - eine Untersuchung zum Verhältnis Gesetzgeber, Gesetz und Richteramt seit dem 18. Jahrhundert]] * Dr. Möllenstädt, Oliver:"Controlling und Wissensmanagement : eine Konzeption zum Controlling von Interventionen des Wissensmanagements in Unternehmen und regionalen Wissensnetzwerken", 2007, Bremen * [[Murmann, Philipp: Zeitmanagement für Entwicklungsbereiche im Maschinenbau (Dissertation)|Dr. Murmann, Philipp: Zeitmanagement für Entwicklungsbereiche im Maschinenbau]] * [[Müller, Rolf: Komödie im Atomzeitalter (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Müller, Rolf: Komödie im Atomzeitalter]] * Prof. Dr. Münkler, Herfried: Geschichtsphilosophie und politisches Handeln. Niccolò Machiavellis Antworten auf den Zusammenbruch der christlichen Geschichtsphilosophie und die Krise der Republik Florenz'' '' * [[Lauer, Alfons: Staat und Spielbanken - Rechtsfragen des Staatshandelns in einem Spannungsfeld zwischen Erwerbswirtschaft und Gefahrenabwehr (Dissertation)|Dr. jur.Lauer, Alfons: Staat und Spielbanken - Rechtsfragen des Staatshandelns in einem Spannungsfeld zwischen Erwerbswirtschaft und Gefahrenabwehr]] (Oberbürgermeister Kreisstadt Merzig) * Dr. Krutisch, Dorothee: Strafbarkeit des unberechtigten Zugangs zu Computerdaten und -systemen 'Nachnamen N-R' *'Nagel, Joachim' (Vorstand der Deutschen Bundesbank), Supply side policy in den USA : eine theoretische und empirische Analyse der angebotsorientierten Wirtschaftspolitik Reagans unter besonderer Berücksichtigung steuerlicher Aspekte, Karlsruhe, Univ., Diss., 1997 *'Notz, Konstantin von', MdB (Bündnis 90/Die Grünen), Mitglied des Bundestags-Innenausschusses, Lebensführungspflichten im evangelischen Kirchenrecht, Heidelberg, Univ., Diss., 2002, Frankfurt am Main ; Berlin ; Bern ; Bruxellles ; New York ; Oxford ; Wien: Lang, 2003, ISBN 3-631-50074-2 , Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Signatur: 2003 A 29086 (Frankfurt/Main), 2003 A 29086 (Leipzig) *Dr. Nüßlein, Georg, MdB (CSU): Konzernkonstituierende Leitung, 181 Seiten. 1998 Promotion zum Doktor der Rechtswissenschaften an der Universität Augsburg *Dr. Potrafke, Niklas '''(CDU): Konvergenz in der deutschen Finanz- und Sozialpolitik? Gesellschaftspolitische Schriftenreihe der Begabtenförderung der Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung e.V. Bd. 3, 2009, Lit Verlag, ISBN 978-3-643-10247-8, 304 Seiten. 2008 Promotion zum Doktor der Wirtschaftswissenschaften an der Humboldt-Universität Berlin *Dr. oec. publ. Ramsauer, Peter 1985: Wirtschaftliche Ziele und Effekte der Gebietsreform in Bayern * '''Ratzinger, Prof. Dr. theol. Joseph Aloisius, Oberhaupt der römisch-katholischen Kirche und des Staates der Vatikanstadt (Papst Benedikt XVI.), Volk und Haus Gottes in Augustins Lehre von der Kirche, München, Theol. F., Diss. v. 11. Juli 1953 (Nicht f. d. Aust.), München: Zink, 1954, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 53.6800 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1955 A 191 (Leipzig) * Ratzinger, Prof. Dr. theol. Joseph Aloisius, Oberhaupt der römisch-katholischen Kirche und des Staates der Vatikanstadt (Papst Benedikt XVI.), Die Geschichtstheologie des heiligen Bonaventura, Habilitationsschrift vom 21. Febr. 1957, München/Zürich 1959. Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 59/6590 (Frankfurt/Main), 1959 A 7359 (Leipzig), Di 1960 A 1770 (Leipzig, 2. Exemplar) * [[Rauball, Reinhard: Die Gemeindebezirke, Bezirksausschüsse und Ortsvorsteher (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Rauball, Reinhard: Die Gemeindebezirke, Bezirksausschüsse und Ortsvorsteher]] * Rösler, Philipp 2001: Einfluss der prophylaktischen Sotalolapplikation auf die Inzidenz des postoperativen Vorhofflimmerns im Rahmen der aortokoronaren Bypassoperation * Dr. Maike Kohl-Richter (deutsche promovierte Volkswirtin und mit dem Altbundeskanzler Helmut Kohl verheiratet) * Dr. jur. Röttgen, Norbert: Die Argumentation des Europäischen Gerichtshofes - Typik, Methodik, Kritik * Dr. Obst, Claus-Henning (Verwaltungsjurist): Chancen direkter Demokratie in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Zulässigkeit und politische Konsequenzen. Köln, Univ., Diss., veröffentlicht Bamberg: Presseverlag Ralf Theurer (1986). 'Nachnamen S' * [[Salomon, Dieter: Grüne Theorie und graue Wirklichkeit: die GRÜNEN und die Basisdemokratie (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Salomon, Dieter: Grüne Theorie und graue Wirklichkeit: die GRÜNEN und die Basisdemokratie]] * [[Sarrazin, Thilo: Ökonomie und Logik der historischen Erklärung (Dissertation)|Dr. Sarrazin, Thilo: Ökonomie und Logik der historischen Erklärung. Zur Wissenschaftslogik der New Economic History]] * [[Scharfenberg, Hans-Jürgen: Die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit der Bundesregierung als wichtiger Bestandteil der ideologischen Manipulierung der BRD-Bürger (Dissertation)|Dr. Scharfenberg, Hans-Jürgen: Die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit der Bundesregierung als wichtiger Bestandteil der ideologischen Manipulierung der BRD-Bürger]] * [[Schäfer, Thomas: Auswirkungen erweiterter Bürgerbeteiligung auf die hessische Gemeindeverfassung: ein Beitrag zur weiteren Reform der Hessischen Gemeindeordnung (HGO) (Dissertation)|Dr.' Schäfer, Thomas': Auswirkungen erweiterter Bürgerbeteiligung auf die hessische Gemeindeverfassung: ein Beitrag zur weiteren Reform der Hessischen Gemeindeordnung (HGO)]] * Dr. jur. Schäuble, Wolfgang: Die berufsrechtliche Stellung der Wirtschaftsprüfer in Wirtschaftsprüfergesellschaften. * Dr. Nalan Schnelle, geb. Kayhan (2006): Frequenzinotropie und intrazellulärer Calciummetabolismus bei Mitralvitien unter isometrischen und isotonen Messbedingungen Dissertation, Universität Heidelberg; http://de.plagipedi.wikia.com/wiki/Kayhan * Dr. ing Schuhmann, Rainer: Kontrolle von Barrieren: Bestimmung der Hydraulischen Leitfähigkeit an Hand des Bodenwassergehaltes http://digbib.ubka.uni-karlsruhe.de/volltexte/documents/3018 * Prof. Dr. phil. Schavan, Annette: Person und Gewissen. Studien zu Voraussetzungen, Notwendigkeit und Erfordernissen heutiger Gewissensbildung. R. G. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1980, ISBN 3-88323-220-3 * Dr. Scheuer, Andreas: Die politische Kommunikation der CSU im System Bayerns. * Dr. Schick, Gergard (MdB, finanzpolitischer Sprecher der Bundestagsfraktion Bündnis '90/Die Grünen): Doppelter Föderalismus in Europa - eine verfassungsökonomische Untersuchung * [[NilsPlag - Untersuchen Sie die Doktorarbeit von SPD Superstar Nils Schmid|Dr. jur.' Schmid', Nils: Staatliches Liegenschaftsmanagement, Staatsverschuldung und Staatsvermögen]] * Dr. rer. pol. Schneider, Manfred (RWE Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender): Gesellschaften, Wagnisse und ihre Behandlung in der Kostenrechnung von Industriebetrieben, Aachen, T. H., Phil. F., Diss. v. 31. Aug. 1965, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 65.236 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1966 A 3 (Leipzig) * Prof. Dr. jur. habil. Dr. rer. pol. habil. Sabine Freifrau von Schorlemer, Staatsministerin im sächsischen Landtag, Sächsiches Ministerium für Wissenschaft und Kunst, Doktorarbeit zu: Internationaler Kulturgüterschutz: Ansätze zur Prävention im Frieden sowie im bewaffneten Konflikt, Dissertation, Hamburg, Univ. * Dr. Schröder, Kristina: Gerechtigkeit und Gleichheit. * Dr. Schuster, Wolfgang (OB der Stadt Stuttgart): Zivilrecht * [[Seifert, Ilja: Vom Leben dreier Zeitschriften (Dissertation)|Dr. phil.' Seifert', Ilja: Vom Leben dreier Zeitschriften, Arbeiter-Literatur (1924), Die Neue Bücherschau (1919–1929), Die Linkskurve (1929–1932) – auf dem Wege zur Profilierung der journalistischen Front der KPD in den kulturpolitischen und ästhetischen Klassenkämpfen der Weimarer Republik]] * [[Sensburg, Patrick Ernst: Der kommunale Verwaltungstrakt (Verwaltungskontrakt): rechtliche Einordnung kommunaler Zielvereinbarungen (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. jur. Sensburg, Patrick Ernst: Der kommunale Verwaltungstrakt (Verwaltungskontrakt): rechtliche Einordnung kommunaler Zielvereinbarungen]] * [[Sieling, Carsten: Regionale Strukturpolitik und Konversion: eine vergleichende Untersuchung von Konversionsstrategien in Bremen und Lancashire (Dissertation)|Dr.' Sieling', Carsten: Regionale Strukturpolitik und Konversion: eine vergleichende Untersuchung von Konversionsstrategien in Bremen und Lancashire]] * [[Sitte, Petra: Die Führungstätigkeit der SED-Bezirksorganisation Halle bei der Weiterentwicklung der sozialistischen Produktionsverhältnisse in der Industrie und der Herausbildung der Kombinate (sechziger und siebziger Jahre) (Dissertation)|Dr. oec.' Sitte',' Petra': Die Führungstätigkeit der SED-Bezirksorganisation Halle bei der Weiterentwicklung der sozialistischen Produktionsverhältnisse in der Industrie und der Herausbildung der Kombinate (sechziger und siebziger Jahre)]] * Dr. Spaenle, Ludwig: Der Philhellenismus in Bayern: 1821 - 1832 (Dissertation) * Dr. jur. Stadler, Max: Die richtige Neutralität in den Verfahren nach dem Bundesverfassungsgerichtsgesetz * Dr. jur. Steinmeier, Frank-Walter: Tradition und Perspektiven staatlicher Intervention zur Verhinderung und Beseitigung von Obdachlosigkeit. * Dr. jur. Stoiber, Edmund: Der Hausfriedensbruch im Lichte aktueller Probleme. *Prof. i. R. Dr. theol. Stolle, Volker, Der Zeuge als Angeklagter. Untersuchungen zum Paulusbild des Lukas (Beiträge zur Wissenschaft vom Alten und Neuen Testament - Sechste Folge, Heft 2), Stuttgart - Berlin - Köln - Mainz 1973. 'Nachnamen T-Z' * [[Tauber, Peter: Vom Schützengraben auf den grünen Rasen: der Erste Weltkrieg und die Entwicklung des Sports in Deutschland (Dissertation)|Dr. Tauber, Peter: Vom Schützengraben auf den grünen Rasen: der Erste Weltkrieg und die Entwicklung des Sports in Deutschland]] * [[Teyssen, Johannes: Legislative und Judikative im Strafverfahren: rechtsvergleichende Betrachtungen zum Verhältnis von Legislative und Judikative bei der Gestaltung des Strafverfahrensrechts in den USA und in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland (Dissertation)|Dr.' Teyssen, Johannes' (E.ON Vorstandsvorsitzender): Legislative und Judikative im Strafverfahren]] * [[Trittin, Jürgen: o.T. (Diplomarbeit)|Diplom-Sozialwirt Trittin, Jürgen: Häuserkampf in Göttingen (wahrscheinlicher Titel)]] * [[Uhl, Bernd: Die Idee des christlichen Sozialismus in Deutschland: 1945 - 1947 (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Uhl, Bernd: Die Idee des christlichen Sozialismus in Deutschland: 1945 - 1947]] * Dr. jur. Uhl, Hans-Peter: Die Konzentrationskontrolle in Großbritannien, verglichen mit der deutschen Kartellrechts-Novelle (1973) * [[Voigt, Mario: Der amerikanische Präsidentschaftswahlkampf: George W. Bush gegen John F. Kerry (Dissertation)|Dr. Voigt, Mario: Der amerikanische Präsidentschaftswahlkampf: George W. Bush gegen John F. Kerry]] * [[Vojdani, Nina: Ein verteiltes wissensbasiertes Leitstandsystem für die Werkstattsteuerung (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. Vojdani, Nina: Ein verteiltes wissensbasiertes Leitstandsystem für die Werkstattsteuerung]] * [[Dr. Volk, Daniel: Die Begrenzung kriegerischer Konflikte durch das moderne Völkerrecht.|Dr. Volk, Daniel: Die Begrenzung kriegerischer Konflikte durch das moderne Völkerrecht.]] * [[Weiland, Adolf: Politiktheoretische Probleme des Konzepts der "Inneren Führung" der Bundeswehr (Dissertation)|Dr. Weiland, Adolf: Politiktheoretische Probleme des Konzepts der "Inneren Führung" der Bundeswehr]] * [[Weith, Nils: Die exportkontrollrechtliche Ausfuhrgenehmigung unter Berücksichtigung von Gemeinschaftsverwaltungsrecht und Aspekten der Gefahrenprävention|Dr. Weith, Niels: Die exportkontrollrechtliche Ausfuhrgenehmigung unter Berücksichtigung von Gemeinschaftsverwaltungsrecht und Aspekten der Gefahrenprävention]] * Dr. Weisgerber, Anja: Das Beweiserhebungsverfahren parlamentarischer Untersuchungsausschüsse des Deutschen Bundestages * [[Westerwelle, Guido: Das Parteienrecht und die politischen Jugendorganisationen (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Westerwelle, Guido: Das Parteienrecht und die politischen Jugendorganisationen]] * Dr. phil. Michael Wiedemann: Lernfähigkeit im Rahmen des Berliner Strukturmodells * [[Wiefelspütz, Dieter: Das Untersuchungsausschussgesetz (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Wiefelspütz, Dieter: Das Untersuchungsausschussgesetz]] * [[Wiesheu, Otto: Völkerrechtliche Bedeutung der Gebiets- und Grenzregelungen in den Ostverträgen (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Wiesheu, Otto: Der Einfluss der Ostverträge auf die völkerrechtliche Position der Bundesrepublik Deutschland in ihrer Deutschland- und Ostpolitik unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der Gebiets- und Grenzregelungen]] * [[Wilken, Ulrich: Systematische Information im Betrieb als Beitrag zum Arbeitsschutz in der BRD: handlungsorientierte Bildungsarbeit in den Berufsgenossenschaften der Bauwirtschaft (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Wilken, Ulrich: Systematische Information im Betrieb als Beitrag zum Arbeitsschutz in der BRD: handlungsorientierte Bildungsarbeit in den Berufsgenossenschaften der Bauwirtschaft ]] * [[Winkhaus, Hans-Dietrich: Die Rechnungslegungspflicht der deutschen und schweizerischen Aktienbanken (Dissertation)|Dr. Winkhaus, Hans-Dietrich: Die Rechnungslegungspflicht der deutschen und schweizerischen Aktienbanken: Vergl. Analyse u. Möglichkeiten zur Verbesserg]] * [[Wintermantel, Margret: Soziale Genese von Sprechstilen (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. nat. Wintermantel, Margret: Soziale Genese von Sprechstilen: Diktionsdistanz]] * [[Wissing, Volker: Überlassungspflichten begründende Gemeinwohlinteressen im System des Kreislaufwirtschafts- und Abfallgesetzes (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Wissing, Volker: Überlassungspflichten begründende Gemeinwohlinteressen im System des Kreislaufwirtschafts- und Abfallgesetzes]] * [[Woelki, Rainer Maria: Die Pfarrei - ein Beitrag zu ihrer ekklesiologischen Ortsbestimmung (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Woelki, Rainer Maria: Die Pfarrei - ein Beitrag zu ihrer ekklesiologischen Ortsbestimmung]] * [[Wöller, Roland: Der Forschungsbeirat für Fragen der Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands (1952 bis 1975) (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. Wöller, Roland: Der Forschungsbeirat für Fragen der Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands (1952 bis 1975) : zur politischen und wissenschaftlichen Diskussion der wirtschaftlichen Wiedervereinigung]] * [[Zdarsa, Konrad: Die erforderliche Reife zum Empfang des Firmsakraments nach Disziplin der Kirche im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert (Dissertation)|Dr. iur. can. Zdarsa, Konrad: Die erforderliche Reife zum Empfang des Firmsakraments nach Disziplin der Kirche im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert: der Weg vom Codex Iuris canonici zum erneuerten kirchlichen Gesetzbuch ; ein rechtshistorischer Überblick]] * [[Zekorn, Stefan: Gelassenheit und Einkehr (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Zekorn, Stefan: Gelassenheit und Einkehr: zu Grundlage und Gestalt geistlichen Lebens bei Johannes Tauler]] * [[Zimmer, Matthias: Nationales Interesse und Staatsräson (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Zimmer, Matthias: Nationales Interesse und Staatsräson: zur Deutschlandpolitik der Regierung Kohl 1982 - 1989]] * [[Zumwinkel, Klaus: Planung und Prüfung betrieblichen Informationshandelns (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Zumwinkel, Klaus: Planung und Prüfung betrieblichen Informationshandelns]] * Prof. Dr. Matthias Riemenschneider: Diagnostik und Genetik degenerativer Hirnerkrankungen (Habil.) Kategorie:Dr. Ulrich Hüllmann: Wertorientiertes Controlling für eine Management-Holding Kategorie:Haberstroh, Dieter, Dr. jur., Leitender Richter am OLG Frankfurt Kategorie:Dr. Dr. Roland Mittendorfer Kategorie:Dr.Semrau, Hartmut Kategorie:Dr. Shrouf A. Naser (Deutsche Welle: Abteilungsleiter Nah- und Mittelost): 2006: Sprachwandel als Ausdruck politischen Wandelns. Am Beispiel des Wortschatzes in Bundestagsdebatten 1949-1999. (Angewandte Sprachwissenschaft). Universität Mainz (GUTENBERG) Kategorie:Dr. Maike Kohl-Richter Kategorie:Kategorie: Dr. Rolf Urban, keine Veröffentlichung gefunden Kategorie:////Dr. Armin Becker, Pharmazie, keine Veröffentlichung gefunden Kategorie:Harald Dreher Kategorie:Schwab, Andreas: Devolution: die asymmetrische Staatsordnung des Vereinigten Königreiches (Dissertation)